The Night Monsters
by NewtonLangly
Summary: From Spawn and a spinoff of their own comic book series. Detective Sam Burke and Twitch Williams are teamed with Elisa Maza as they investigate a case that leads to a serial killer.


Copyright 2001

"Sam & Twitch" are property of image comics, Brian Michael Bendis, etc. are properties Disney inc. 

  
  


For those who have never heard of "Sam and Twitch" it is a comic that was written by Brain Michael Bendis. It is a spinoff of "Spawn". I have decided to take NYPD detective's Sam Burke and "Twitch" Williams and pair them with Detective Elisa Maza. The three cops investigate the murder of a former employee of David Xanatos.

  
  
  
  


The Night Monsters

  
  


Rain was pelting the city's battered streets.

In alley on the lower eat side of Manhattan a body was found rife with claw marks. Police were called and blocked off the area. Lab technicians came and tried to collect the evidence before it was destroyed by the rain.

A battered Plymouth pulled up and out came two men. One who is big. Just big and severally overweight. The other was shorter, wore thick coke bottle glasses, and has hair go out in all directions.

What made these two men important was that they caught the case. The large man is Det. Sam Burke. The skinny man is Det."Twitch" Williams. The two were better known as "Sam&Twitch".

  
  


"Man, I'm hungry" Sam said as he walked up to the body. Twitch just looked at him and then went back to the body. "Anybody ID the stiff?" Sam asked the uniforms. "Yeah" one of the lab. "Got his wallet" the lab tech called out. He handed the wallet to Sam. Who then thumbed through it . "Let's see Blockbuster card, Driver's license, money, name is Bernard Closkey"

"He wasn't robbed" Twitch said. He continued to look at the corpse laying on the ground.

"An ID for Xanatos Enterprises." Sam said

"Xanatos?" Twitch asked

"That's what it says. Man, I'm hungry. What time is it?" He checked his watch. "9:00. Man, will it ever get to lunch?"

Twitch continued to look at the body and noticed blood coming out from the back. "We got an exit wound here. Can't do anything til the M.E get's here. They waited for a couple a minutes and saw the van pull up. An assistant medical examiner who both detective's didn't recognize came to collect the evidence. "Stiffs' got an exit wound in the back of the head." he said

"When do we get the report?" Twitch asked

"Luckily you caught us in the off season. You'll get a report in a few hours."

"Fine." Sam said

"Good day gentlemen" the A.M.E. said. He then went to collect the evidence.

"Might as well check out this Xanatos Enterprises." Sam said. "Where is it?"

"The Aerie building." Twitch remarked.

It took some time for Sam to know what building that was. Despite being a native New Yorker himself. He wasn't privy to every new building that cannibalized space in Manhattan.

"That tower with the Scottish castle on the top." Twitch said

"Oh yeah, that thing." Sam acknowledged, "Let's find out about this Closkey guy was like at Xanatos Enterprises. Man that Greek name just got me thinking about gyros." He pronounced it gy-ro

"Sam, it's pronounced yee-roh." 

"I didn't know that. Thanks Twitch, I don't know what I do without ya."

Twitch smiled and both men walked back to the Plymouth and drove to the Aerie building. 

After flashing their badges at security Sam and Twitch went up to the 56th floor. Which housed the human resources division. A woman came up to the two and introduced herself as Andrea Dervin

"So what can you tell us about Closkey?" Sam asked

"Well let see" Dervin said as she typed on a computer keyboard. "According to the files Bernard Closkey was a mid-level executive here at the company. He was let go recently."

"Why?" Sam asked

"I can't give that information. Corporate secret."

"Well we like to know what he did. Ms.Dervin" Twitch asked her in a comforting voice.

She looked at Twitch and thought about his words. Then she looked at Sam and said "I'm sorry only Mr.Xanatos can answer that."

"Where can we find Mr.Xanatos?" Sam asked

"Unfortunately, he is at high-level meeting. I can let contact you at a later date." Sam was getting frustrated. "You know this place is more well guarded then the CIA."

"I'm sorry detectives. We'll try and do our best to help you to investigate this crime." She said an in a business like tone.

Sam and Twitch were leaving. When Sam turned around and looked at Dervin in the eye. "By the way Dervin. Tell Xanatos that his pal Closkey has claw marks all over his body. Now I've seen some weird s*** in my career. Pardon the language. This doesn't take the cake. But it's up there. So, here's my card and my partner's card. Let us know when you have information on Closkey.

"I will, detective" Dervin replied and she took both cards.

Sam and Twitch went back to their car. Both of them, were going over the case as they drove back to the precinct. As Sam drove. Twitch was in a deep thought when he had an idea. "Sam, I got something"

"Yeah Twitch"

"I think there's someone we can go to whose got experience with Xanatos."

"I ain't going back to him."

Twitch continued "You ever heard of Elisa Maza?"

"Yeah, she was partnered with that ex-fed spook Bluestone. Plus she disappeared for a while. Sarge kept telling everyone to keep their eyes open. Few weeks later she pops back up in Manhattan."

"Anyway, she might help us out."

"Think the Captain will allow it?"

"Sam, after all of the stuff we've done over the years. I think she'll allow it."

When they got back to the station house. Twitch agreed to talk to the captain. After twenty minutes she agreed to it and told him he was going to let Maza's captain know about it. When it came to women. There was something about Twitch that attracted the ladies. But this did not make Sam angry. He just accepted what it was and focused his energy on his work.

"Twitch, how about you go over to Maza's precinct. By the way what precinct she in?"

"The oh-eight."

"Not bad. Anyway you can go and talk. I'll take care of the paper work."

"You sure, Sam?"

"Trust me, Twitch. Whatever you do to make women come after you. It might help with getting info on Xanatos through Maza. Besides we got reports to take care of."

"All right, I'll speak to her."

"Good luck, Twitch"

"I will Sam." He got up and walked out of the station house and into the car. He drove over to the eighth precinct. It was a new precinct because it used to be housed in a clock tower. Which was attacked by a terrorist group. The city poured money into a new station house with all new equipment. Twitch pulled into an empty parking space in front of the building. He then walked inside the modern, sleek lobby. He approached the desk sergeant. He held his badge up to the sarge. "Detective Williams, to see Detective Maza." he said. The sergeant looked at the badge and ID. "Let's see, Maza is in the detective's squad. Which is up on the second floor. Follow the signs and you'll be there."

"Thanks" Twitch said

"Oh, by the way. How come they call you "Twitch"?"

"I don't know why." He then walked to the elevator and pressed the number three button. The elevator moved rapidly and reached the second floor and in a couple of seconds. He walked into the eighth precinct detectives' bureau. It was a bustling place and people were moving in and out. Twitch looked for the Captain's office and found it. The door was open and he walked in. "Captain Lopez" he said

"Detective Williams, pleasure to meet you. I spoke to you captain. She said you wanted to talk to Maza."

"Yes"

"Okay, I'll bring you to her." Lopez stood up and led Twitch to Maza.

Elisa Maza was going over paperwork and sighed. She fingered through her black hair. "Detective Masa" Lopez said

"Yes, Captain" she looked up noticing a unfamiliar face. He had a goatee and coke-bottle glasses. His yellow hair was going out in all directions. "This is Detective Williams. He would like to speak to you about a case that he and his partner are working on."

"Pleasure to meet you, Williams." She shook hands.

"Thanks"

"Anyway, I came over here to talk to you about Xanatos."

She looked surprised at the sound of his name. "What about him?"

"We encountered a body that was an employee. In fact he was a mid-level executive in the company. My partner and I went over there. Human Resources couldn't give us much. But this is what's weird. The body had clawmarks all over it."

"Clawmarks" she said cautiously

"Yeah, my partner is waiting for a report from the M.E. Probably was some creature that scurried along."

"Yeah, lot's of creatures in this city." she said reluctantly

Twitch knew Maza was hiding something. But he couldn't figure out what. It couldn't have been as weird as some of the stuff he and Sam had encountered. In fact, the days where they went over sightings of Spawn were fairly recent. Lately, the two haven't seen hide nor hair of guy. Since that Sam told him to "Eff off!".

"Well, call me if you get something okay. I'll send over the files on the case. After we get the report from the M.E."

"Okay, Twitch." she said

He looked for something else to talk about. Twitch looked at her desk. She noticed a photo that had been taken around Christmas time. The man in the photo looked similar to Maza. He hoped he wasn't going to step in it if he asked her about the man. "That your brother?" he asked

"Yeah"

"What did he do?"

"He was on the job as a chopper pilot."

"What happened?"

"Left" She said

Twitch notice it was an area too sensitive for her. "You got family?" She asked

"I've got a wife and kids." he said

"Good for you." Maza said she then grabbed a cup of tepid coffee and took a drink. Twitch tried to think of other things when he looked at his watch. It read "11:45". "You want you like to go get something to eat?" He asked

"Why not"

"I can fill you in more on the case and you can tell me about Xantaos."

"A kind of Quid pro Quo thing, eh Williams."

"Yes." He said

Maza stood up. She was about equal to Twitch's height. The two of them walked out of the precinct house and into the city.

  
  


Sam Burke was decimating a fast food meal. Some would consider the sight of him eating not to be pretty. He was about half-way through his jumbo burger when the phone rang. He set the sandwich down on the greasy white paper and picked up the receiver. "Burke, homicide." He said, still chewing the food.

"Detective, this is Dave Mays."

"Who?"

"The assistant M.E. at the scene who came to pick up the stiff."

"Oh, sorry. What do you got on Closky?"

"Well, It appears he was killed with a .45 slug with an exit wound to the back of the head. We can't find entry because of the clawmarks."

"What about the clawmarks any ID?"

"None, in fact these marks are as mysterious as Elvis getting it on with Bigfoot during a party held by Jimmy Hoffa."

"That f**** up huh?"

"Yup"

"Here's another interesting thing. These marks have been found before. On buildings, cars, and other stiffs."

Despite the news. Sam continued to eat. "Yeah how many?"

"Eight other stiffs with similar marks. But on different parts of the body. The first dates back, before you had even gotten your shield."

"S^*%"

"You got that right detective. I'll continue to check to see if there is a connection."

"You want me to come over?"

"Nah, I'll send by fax. Just go into the captain's office."

Sam put the phone back down into the cradle and finished the remaining pieces of his burger and fries. He walked over to the captain's office with the drink in his hand sucking on the few remaining drops of soda left. After he was done he tossed the cup at the garbage can that resided in her office. Unfortunately he missed and failed to pick it up. 

The captain looked up from a case file and saw Sam waiting by the fax machine. "What's the word from the M.E.?"

Sam turned and faced her. "Stiff was found with a .45 slug exit wound in the back of the head. Can't find the entry wound because the face was mutilated with claws."

"What kind?"

"Dunno, anyway the M.E. goes and looks through records. Says he's found eight other cases where claw marks on bodies. And that these marks are also found on buildings, cars, and other things."

"Think they're connected?"

"Captain, Twitch and I have dealt with some freaky s*** in our times. From experience, things like this are usually connected."

"So what do you want?"

"Put Maza on the case. I think she's got something to contribute to the investigation."

"Okay"

Sam was a little shocked. It wasn't normally this easy to get extra manpower on a case. But he didn't want to knock something when it came in his favor. He went back to his desk with the report in his hands and was about to page Twitch when the phone rang.

"Burke, homicide"

"Yes, Detective Burke" It was a voice that Sam didn't recognize.

"Who is this?"

"This David Xanatos"

"Yeah?"

"You came by my company earlier today inquiring about one of my employees?"

"Yeah we were. We tried to talk to you but you HR man stopped us at the front gate." Sam had better words for the woman who had stonewalled their efforts. But he wasn't going to say them. It wasn't a time to blow an opportunity like this one. "We wanted to know what he did in your company."

"Well, I'll tell you everything if you come by around five o'clock. Just come up to the Penthouse. Don't worry security will know that your are coming."

"Okay, I'll just tell my partner about this."

"Oh and by the way detective."

"Yeah"

"Tell Elisa Maza to come also. Otherwise, no deal."

Sam didn't know how this guy could have found out. "Sure will be there." He then hanged up the phone. For a moment, he rubbed his face trying to figure out why he wanted Maza to come along. There was probably some past involvement between the two. He didn't know what kind but he couldn't be sidetracked. Sam had to tell Twitch about the ME report. He picked up the receiver and punched in Twitch's pager number.

  
  


Twitch and Maza were inside a coffee shop. As they went over their lunch they both shared personal stories. Twitch was about to have some soup when his pager went off. He put the spoon down as the device continued to beep. "Pardon me, Elisa" He said and got up and went to the back. There was a pay phone right next to the men's room. He put in some change and dialed the number. After one ring he heard the phone being picked up. He knew it was Sam. "Sam" he said

"Yeah Williams, got word from the M.E. Turns out this has happened before."

"Really"

"Bingo"

"Also, I got a call from Xanatos. Wants to meet up in the castle on top of the building at five."

"Okay" he said

"By the way, tell Maza she's on the case with us."

Twitch absorbed what Sam had just said. "Okay, I'll let her know."

"Also, she's got come with us or Xanatos pulls out."

"Yes sir"

"See you in a bit Williams." He hanged up the phone. Twitch composed himself and walked back to the table. He saw Maza finishing the remnants of her lunch.

"That was Sam. Says we got a meeting with Xanatos at five. Wants you there."

She stopped dead. *Zanatos wants me.* She thought. *What does he want with me. Besides that how are these guys going to feel when they see Goliath & Co. Might as well take the bullet.*

"Okay, I'll go back to your precinct to look over the case files."

"Sure Elisa." He said with a smile.

The two of them paid their own checks and walked back to the station. After taking care of a few things. Elisa Maza went with him back to their precinct.

  
  


Sam was going over the reports of the eight bodies. When he saw Twitch. Walk up to him. He noticed a woman with black hair that was so dark that it had blue tinting. She was beautiful in Sam's eyes. But since he had terrible luck with women. Almost any woman looked good to him.

"Pleasure to meet you Elisa" Sam brushed the crumbs of his shirt and tried to look a bit neater. 

"Same here, Sam.." She didn't know his last name

"Burke"

"Oh, I see"

"So ready to join us?" he asked her

"Sure"

Sam went to grab a chair and bring it to Maza. "Why thank you Sam" she said

He was somewhat blushing. "Anyway, here's everything that we have." He said.

The three went over the paperwork for the rest of the day. Only stopping for coffee and the bathroom. Time went by and until Twitch looked at his watch. He noticed that it was getting close to 5 PM. 

"Sam, we better get going to the Aerie Building. You know for that meeting."

"Oh yeah, Ready to go Elisa?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said

The three of them got up and walked to the car. Sam was driving, Elisa was in the front seat and Twitch was in the back.

With Sam driving, they made it to the Aerie Building with ten minutes to spare. Security wasn't a problem, just as Xanatos had promised. A few minutes later that had reached the top of one of the tallest buildings in Manhattan. The building was even more imposing with the addition of a medieval castle for a penthouse. A breeze was coming over them. "So where is this guy?" Sam asked. He decided to pass the time by having a smoke. The thin wisps of smoke floated away in the wind.

While Sam smoked and looked at the castle walls. Elisa and Twitch walked to one side of the building which gave an incredible view of the city. She was looking at the view. While Twitch noticed statues sitting on the ledge of the castle. He knew what they were. They were gargoyle statues: Used to protect ancient castles and other buildings of that era.

They waited and waited. Sam came up to her and Twitch "When's this guy supposed to come?" Sam asked.

"Sir, he said he would be here at five. It's only" he checked his watch. "5:05"

"Feels like forever up here." Sam said 

"That's a very good observation, detective."

The three of them looked and saw a man approach them. He was tall and thin. He had a goatee and a ponytail to match. "I'm David Xanatos." He said showing off his pearly white teeth. He shook hands with both men "Well Elisa, long to time no see."

"Yeah"

"Still a detective?"

"Can we get on with this?" She said.

"Sure" he said. "Detectives, I've brought you up here because you want to know about Bernard Closky."

"What did he do in your company sir?" Twitch asked

"He was the head of a division that did special research into artificial limbs."

"Interesting" Twitch said.

"By the way, I didn't learn your names."

"He's Detective Burke and I'm Detective Williams."

"So what info do you have that brought us up here?"

Sam asked

"Detective, There will be a few individuals arriving soon after sundown. I think the questions you want to ask would be directed to them."

"Who are they?" Sam asked

"You will find out in due time, detective."

"Enough of the mystery s***." 

"I understand your frustration with me. But trust me. These people can't be described in normal words. But detective Maza has had personal experience with them. Haven't you?"

Maza hated to be put on the spot by anyone. Especially by Xanatos

"Who are they Elisa?" Twitch asked

She thought about it and decided to go with the direct approach. "Detective Williams they're..."

A beeping sound interrupted her. It was coming from Xanatos' watch. "Well, sundown is about to come. So why don't you three follow me where can have our meeting."

They followed him to a section of the castle that faces east. "I swear Twitch I can see my apartment from here."

"That's nice, Sam"

Anyway, they stood facing east. Twitch noticed the statues that he saw when he got up here. No one said a word as the sun set over the horizon. It was something seen in the movies and thousands of tourist postcards. But it was still beautiful. When the last few rays of sunlight disappeared. Nothing happened. "So Xanatos, where are they?" Sam asked

"Give it a minute detective." he replied

They waited another minute.

At first there was a faint sound of cracking. It grew in volume. Sam and Twitch looked around for the sound. Maza and Xanatos knew what was happening. Twitch looked at the statues and saw what was going on. "Sam, look" he pointed. They looked at the statues and saw the exterior splinter in a series of cracks. Just after the last cracking sound. The stone exteriors of the statues burst open reveling creatures that neither of them had seen. As they saw, this Sam said. "You know Twitch. This I'm supposed to scared but I'm not."

"You're right, sir" They had seen plenty of freaky things before.

The stone exteriors shattered as seven creatures gave a roar. That neither of them had heard nor would forget the sounds. The one closest to them was a tall blue gargoyle with a large mid-section. Once he stopped his roar he looked at Sam and Twtich. He scratch his head with a claw. "Who are they?" He asked in a sleepy voice. The other six noticed them. Sam noticed that each creature was different. Most of them looked young with the exception of one who had a beard. They all stood on their two legs. Except for one who was on all fours and apparently was barking. As the gargoyles looked at Sam & Twitch. They looked at them. As all of this was going on.

A dark, barely distinguishable figure was crouching on a nearby building. He had been told to stay off by Sam Burke. Still, he occasionally checked in on them. *Looks like demons have returned* he thought. *Better to keep an eye in case I'm needed.* He got ready to move from the roof and had his red cape flying in the wind. He then leaped off the roof and back into the city to do his duties.

  
  


But at the castle on the top of the Aerie building. There was the task of getting to know new people. After Sam and Twitch had introduced themselves to all of the creatures. One of them. A tall purple gargoyle came up to Sam. He spoke in an eloquent tone with a deep brooding voice. "My name is Goliath. So why are you here?"

Sam lit a cigarette. "I came up to ask you about a case that my partner and I had gotten earlier today." He took a drag before continuing. "The M.E."

He was interrupted by Goliath. "What's an M.E.?"

"Sorry, medical examiner. Says there are seven other bodies where they were shot and then dismembered."

"Why does this concern me and my clan?"

"The bodies have claw marks that match your kind's."

Goliath didn't react. He knew there were other times. Where fellow gargoyles had killed or attacked innocent people before. One in particular, that at one time was his love was named Demona. Perhaps, these detective's are going to speak to her.

"How far do these cases date back?"

"First one found about twenty years."

"Then it's not possible for my clan to be involved."

"How's that?" He asked then flicked ash from his cigarette off the roof the building.

"We were in stone for a thousand years until a couple of years ago when Xanatos had brought us to Manhattan."

Sam looked at him.

"Do you not believe me, detective?"

"No I believe you. Compared to the stuff I 've seen in this city. Well I appreciate you being up-front. I don't like getting BS.."

"What's BS?"

"I'll explain it to you later. Do you know any gargoyles that might have been involved in this.." Sam then pulled out a notepad

"There is one called Demona. However, you can only find her in her true form at night."

"Any idea where she could be?"

"She hangs around the Blackstone building."

"I've heard of them. Some new company put a lot of money into Europe."

"You're very intelligent. What's your name?" he asked

"Sam, Sam Burke."

"Do you work with Elisa?"

Sam thought about how to answer that. "We work for the same department. But for this case we are working together."

"I see"

"Anyway to get off base for a second. Do you fly?"

"No" he said flatly

"Then what are the wings fo.."

"I glide"

"Okay and your pals do the same thing?"

"Exactly, Sam"

Sam was taken a back a little that a creature he had known for only a limited amount of time calls him by his first name like they were friends. 

"Anyway I'll check this Demona thing out with my partner and Elisa."

'By the way what's your partner's name?"

"Well, we call him Twitch."

"I don't understand."

"Like I said, I'll explain it later."

Goliath nodded "You may need help with Demona. I'll help you."

"Thanks" Sam knew when he needed help. This was one of those times. He put the cigarette out and walked to where Twitch and Elisa were. "We got a lead."

"What kind?"

"It's better to explain in the car."

"Okay" Twitch said 

After giving telling Maza. Twitch was going to thank Xanatos. But he couldn't find him. "Where did that guy go?" He asked

"Probably going to his batcave. Let's go" Sam said.

The three cops went back to their car and drove to the Blackstone building. High above in the sky a figure skirted the sky and followed the car. Protecting them like a guarding angel. 

  
  


The car pulled into the parking structure and the three of them exited it. After badging their way through security. They went up to the top floor of the building and waited. It felt like hours but it was only seven P.M.. "Will this thing ever show up?" Sam asked "I'm hungry." Twitch and Elisa didn't reply to Sam's complaint. "So where's Goliath?"he asked

"You usually can't find him. But he's watching us." She said as she looked through a window.

"Great, a wannabe Batman."

"While we wait. There might be something that give's us info on our case, Sam." Twitch said

"Good thinking"

The detective's look through offices to find something that can help there case.

While thumbing through some papers on a conference table, Twitch found a flyer that had something interesting written on it. "Sam, Elisa, take a look at this." He said pointing to the flyer.

It was a bright blue piece of paper it read in big bold letters:

**GARGOYLES AND OTHER SUPERNATURAL PHENOMENA ARE REAL. COME LOOK AT THE EVIDENCE BY THE RENOWNED PROFESSOR Dr. Elvis Foster. Lecture held on the Columbia Campus. Tomorrow night at 3 P.M. Cost $35**

"Why would a gargoyle be interested in this? I would think if some college student saw of them. They would freak "

"I don't know?"

"Sounds like a lead." She said

Just then a window opened. The three of them pulled their guns out and focused them at the open window. There was just the sound of wind.

"Who are you?" A female voice called out

"Detective Burke, NYPD"

"NYPD eh, Is Maza there?" the voice asked

"Yes"

"Cut the s***, lady, gargoyle, or whatever you are. We just want to talk. Don't give us trouble and we won't be either." Sam called out 

A blue claw shot out and clutched the wall. Then more of her came into view. As she entered the building. Elisa muttered "Careful Sam, she don't really like humans."

Sam replied. "Maza, if she don't like me. She can answer to my pal Mr.Glock."

Twitch stood silent with his .357 magnum revolver in his hand. He was ready to back up Sam and Elisa at a moment's notice.

More of the mysterious figure came into view. Then she stood about a few feet from the detectives. It was another gargoyle. She had light blue skin with red hair. Her fangs were gleamed in the lights. "You must be Demona?" Sam asked

"I am. But if you don't believe me, Detective Burke. You can ask Elisa here for conformation.":

Elisa nodded. Sam then turned back to Demona. "Okay I don't want any funny s***. So I'm gonna put my gun away and so is Maza's."

"Deal"

Demona didn't bother to ask Twitch to put down his weapon. She figured that he wasn't very good with a gun. If something did go down however. She would be proven wrong in less than a second. 

"So, Demona" San went into questioning mode. "Can you tell me what you were doing last night?"

She chuckled at the question like it was an insult to Sam's intelligence. He didn't like the gargoyle. Something didn't smell right to Sam. 

"Well, I was out gliding in the wind."

"Is there someway we can find this out?"

"Sure ask Goliath or his daughter Angela."

"Angela is the?"

"Purple one with black hair. Like her father's"

"Okay. Anyway I want you take a look at these photos." Elisa pulled out the photos and Demona took them from her hand. She studied the photos intensely almost like she was looking at the craftsmanship of the marks. It was like she was studying a piece of art. After she was done she gave the photos back to Maza. "Not a gargoyle." she said 

"How can you tell?"

"There are ways, detective. But this was done by a human. An actually good job. Like someone had been studying us for many years."

"Like Elivs Foster?"

"My affairs are none off you business, Maza."

Sam shot back "Look Demona. I don't gave a f*** what your affairs are. You say this was done by a person. We got eight bodies in the morgue with this guy's handiwork. So tell us what you know or else.

"Or else what?" She asked

"Give me time on that one." 

She laughed. "I don't have time for you games. I tell what you want to know, if you'll get off my back! I know that Foster has had people hate and love him. It appears that if you diasgree with him he'll throw you out. But if you agree with him on everything. He might ask you to go on one of his expeditions."

They listened to this. Sam asked. "Wait a minute I thought you can't be out in the day?"

"I've have my ways' detective. I've got my ways."

"What are these expeditions leading toward."

"All I know, is that there done at night."

"Anything else?"

"No"

Sam. looked at Twitch. "You know I think we got everything we gonna get from her, Twitch. How about we get out of here."

Twitch. "I think you're right." 

With that, the three of them left and went back to the precinct house. On the way Maza looked for Goliath but couldn't find him as they got back. The office was empty except for the occasional cop on the graveyard shift. 

It was 9:00 p.m. as they went through the records of all the victims. "So wahadda'ya think we ought to be lookin' for?" Sam asked

"What if we check out a connection between this Foster guy and one of the victims." Maza said 

"How can that be done?"

"Check bank accounts and credit cards to see if someone paid for this guy's class."

"Good thinking." He said.

The three of them continued to thumb through mountains of paperwork. With exception to time taken for take-out Chinese. 

As Sam was gnawing on baby-back ribs. He was looking at a bank statement from Closkey besides getting sauce stains on the margins of the paper. Something caught his eye. On the day before he was found dead. Closkey had paid $35 to attend this guy's class. "Hey look at this. There's a connection between this guy and Foster."

Maza picked her head up. "Same thing with the fourth victim."

"And the sixth" Twitch said

"We may have found the connection. Let's see if the other victims had paid for this class." Sam declared.

The Detectives went over the bank records of the other five. Sure enough they had pay with either credit card or check to Foster's class 

"So how do we go about this?" Maza asked Sam

"We run this by the captain. Then we get the ok for an undercover operation."

"Who would be the bait?" Twitch said

Sam then turned his head to Maza and smiled.

"I would figure as much."she said

They worked until 11 p.m. They then called it a night. They agreed to met again in the morning.

  
  


Aerie Building

  
  


Inside the ancient castle the seven gargoyles were inside a large room that used to be the meeting hall for the knights that used to guard the castle. "Should we trust these people?" A red gargoyle with white hair and a beak-like snout whose name was Brooklyn asked. 

Goliath looked at him. "From what I've encountered. These two give us no threat to our safety."

The others murmured in agreement. "I spoke to the one with glasses. You know what's he called?." He asked. His name was Lexington.

"I believe it was Tweak or Pinch" A female gargoyle said. Her name was Angela:Goliath's daughter. 

"No, it was Twitch." Goliath replied

"All right"

"From what I've learned." Lexington said. "These two have had some amazing cases."

"_Really_" Brooklyn interjected

"Yes, In fact the one who has the appetite and stomach of Broadway: Wrote a book called.  There and Back."

"Is it a bestseller?"" Angela asked

"No, in fact I checked somewhere that the book was being sold for $1.95"

A couple of them chuckled. "Well, let's see what Hudson and Broadway have to say?" Goliath said

Broadway was halfway through a foot-long sandwich and spoke with food in his mouth. "I like Sam. I think we can relate you know?"

The group turned to Hudson: the elder. He had a false eye and a white beard. He was the only one to have a weapon: Which was a dagger. "I believe" he said in a Scottish accent. "That these men are good hearted."

"So you say we can trust them?" Brooklyn asked 

"I think that it's good to know more people that we can trust."

"Therefore we can trust this "Sam and Twich" Agreed?"

Everyone replied. "Agreed."

  
  


The next day

  
  


It was cloudy and raining that day. Sam, Twitch and Elisa were inside the captain's office.

"So you're telling me that some professor could be killing these people?" she asked

"That's right." Sam said

"Allow you to?"

"Go undercover."

"Okay, whose the bait."

"Maza"

"Have you agreed with this Detective Maza?"

"Yes" she said confidently

"Has Captain Lopez allowed this?"

"Yes"

"Okay, I'll give you some time for this. But I want results." the captain said sternly 

"Trust us" Sam replied

They then went about setting up their operation. Getting the equipment and tools necessary. Before heading out to Columbia . Maza was given a wire to wear so Sam and Twitch could listened on Foster. Once everything was set. They went to Columbia and were ready for what the professor has to say.

Elisa went into the lecture hall where the class was held. As she was looking for a seat. Sam and Twitch were inside a surveillance van. Sam was attacking his lunch while Twitch was wearing a pair of headphones listening to what was happening. 

  
  


Maza found a seat in the third row. The place wasn't filled to capacity. But a significant number of seats were filled. Sitting next to her was a early twenty something guy with a goatee and several piercing. She figure that asking someone who hung around the campus would know about Foster. "So what's this professor like?" Maza asked

"Guy's got some interesting stuff but I can not believe this is bulls****. Know what I mean?"

"Sure. But why come here then?"

"I'm just fascinated by this guy. Here he comes." The guy pointed out.

The audience began to quiet down as a lone man approached the podium. He had a kind of college professor look. Glasses with a beard. His hair was long but neatly kept, He appeared to be in his early to mid forties. Foster came up to the microphone. First he shuffled his notes, then he cleared his throat. In a soft sounding but passionate tone. He began his lecture.

"I thank you for attending this lecture. I think you might get something out of it. If not I at least get a few bucks." A couple of people laughed. But the joke fell flat overall. "Anyway. I first want to talk about Gargoyles. Now what I'm talking about are the statues that grace buildings throughout the world. But that's not all. I believe and with the evidence I have. I will show you that gargoyles: Were a species, and in fact, a few of them live in this city."

A few murmurs came out of the crowd. Maza looked at Foster in the eye. She hoped he was getting her attention. As he went on with his lecture. Some became bored by it. Others took notes. She looked at Foster and pretended to take notes. It was evident from her stand point that he had a few facts that he paraded with speculation. Wild ideas and theories that had been cooked up in his mind. Some things he said were false. But what she learned is to act like your were really interested in what he had to say. The lecture went on for another hour and a half.

When Foster was finished, people began to get up from their seats. Maza stayed and hoped that Foster would come to her. Sure enough he said to her. "Would you like to stay for a little bit. I have a proposition you might be interested in."

"What could that be Dr.Foster?"

"I'll tell you that after everyone has left. Twenty minutes later they were the only two in the hall. "Okay" he said

"So what did you want to speak to me about?"

"You seem to be interested in gargoyles."

"Oh I am."

"Really because I give gargoyle expeditions in the city."

"I didn't know you were that passionate about the subject, doctor."

"I am"

"Anyway these expeditions are a way to show people that there is evidence of gargoyle's in the city. I want you to come with me on the next one."

"Really, when's that?"

"Tonight at 9"

"That soon. How often do you hold these expeditions?."

"It varies. Sometimes every couple of months or couple of days. In fact the last one I held was a couple of days ago."

That clicked in Elisa's mind. It probably did the same thing with Sam and Twitch.

"So where should we meet?"

"In front of the Aerie building. The place where I believe, living gargoyles are located."

Maza put on a look of surprise. It was both an act and that the guy was right on at least something. 

"So I'll meet you there. By the way what's your name?"

"Elisa, Elisa Maza"

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Elisa." They then shook hands. See you at 9."

"Okay" she said and walked out.

Back at the precinct house. Sam, Twitch, and Elisa went over their plan. "So you meet up with this guy at the Aerie building" Sam said

"Right" she said before taking another sip of coffee.

"Me and Twitch"

"Wait a minute. Who's Twitch?"

"He's Twitch. Oh right, you know him as Williams."

"Why Twitch?" she asked

"Got in the academy. Guy's an expert marksman. Aren't you, Twitch?"

"Yes" he said flatly

"Anyway, you two follow me, in a car. If anything goes wrong we call in a 10-13. Got it?"

"Exactly, no cowboy s*** in this op."

"Sam, I love how you say such intelligent things."

"Thanks. It's a gift."

A couple of hours later. Everything was set at the Aerie Building. Elisa stood at the corner waiting for Foster. She looked at her watch. It read 8:59. Just as the numbers hit 9:00. A man appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello, Elisa. Ready to go on the expedition?" He said warmly.

"Ready as I'll ever be." The two of them walked down the street. Several feet away. A car was following them, making sure nothing would endanger Maza. The two of them walked down the street and into an alley. "What's here?" she asked

"What's here, Elisa. It's evidence that gargoyles do exist. Foster turned on a flash light and showed claw marks in the brick wall. "You see" he pointed to the scratches. "This only a tip of the iceberg."

"Amazing"

"I know. Come on, there are others more like it."

The two of them continued to search. Going down back alleys, and walking city streets. Being shown unusual paw prints, claw marks and stone fragments.

This went on into the early morning. "Okay Elisa, just one more alley and were done for the night." he said

"That's good." she then yawned

They went down the dark alley. It wasn't special in any way. It contained the usual trash, graffiti, and other pieces of urban pollution. Both of them came up to a dead end. "I don't see anything here that's interesting, doctor."

"Well, I hope tonight is the exception." he said

"What do you mean by that?" She turned and saw the doctor was holding something in his hand. In was a gun and despite the lack of light. It appeared to be a .45.

"What are you doing?" She said

"I hope they come and stop me before I kill you Elisa."

"Why?"

"Because then I can prove that gargoyles are real."

"I don't get the connection."

"Might as well explain it. You see, I've learned that they will come. When someone is about to be harmed."

Maza looked in the corned of his eye and a car pull into the alley. Foster was oblivious to it.

"That's Superman you jackass!"

"Well I took liberties. But if they don't come at the count of five. I'll pull the trigger, any more questions."

"Yeah, why claw up the bodies?"

"That's another way of getting their attention. Anyway let's see if I'm right tonight. 5,4,3,2.."

"Police officers, drop the weapon!" Sam screamed

Foster turned and saw Sam and Twitch. "Drop the gun now or I'll shoot!"

Foster didn't respond and tried to aim the gun at them. Both of them pull the trigger and both hit him. One bullet hit him in the arm. The other in the chest. Neither was life threatening.

"You lose, Foster." Sam said

Twitch was radioing an ambulance and back up. 

"I'll never know if gargoyles are real." Foster said 

Then a figure came down from a rooftop and approached Foster. It was Goliath he didn't say anything but stood over him. He then climbed up the wall and disappeared.

"Well, looks like, I was right all along." he said calmly

"Yeah, but it took eight lives." Twitch said 

"All just part of research."

Sam wanted to kick Foster a few times. But he would leave that to doc's cell mates. 

Sirens filled the air as police cars and an ambulance came to the area. The case was closed. Now all they had to do was file the reports and let the courts takeover. Some would consider this case very strange. But this is normal for New York City Police Department detectives Sam Burke, Twitch Williams, and Elisa Maza.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The End

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
